


justanotherStonyfan: Castigatio - Russian translation - Castigatio

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Флирт, генитальные пытки, межбедренный секс, ролевые игры, секс-игрушки, сексуальные ролевые игры, слезы, согласие, телесные наказания, фроттаж, явное согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: - Так объясни мне, - говорит Стив, - и я имею в виду, назови мне хотя бы одну уважительную причину, почему я должен закрыть глаза на тот фокус, что ты сегодня устроил.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Kudos: 79





	justanotherStonyfan: Castigatio - Russian translation - Castigatio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Castigatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338098) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> Castigatio (лат.) - наказание
> 
> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

\- Жаль, что ты не можешь сегодня просто остаться со мной, - говорит с постели Стив.

Если бы три года назад вы сказали бы Джеймсу, даже не что он будет _встречаться_ со Стивом Роджерсом, а просто, что его будут будить в шесть утра для секс-марафона, и в ответ он не только спросил бы у вас, что за порно вы смотрели, но еще и как, черт побери, это вообще возможно, ведь он убьет любого, кто настолько глуп, чтобы будить его в шесть утра. И все же, когда у тебя есть бойфренд, который для удовольствия пробегает двадцать километров каждое утро, а _после этого_ приходит домой и трахает Джеймса до потери сознания? Да, это джекпот.

Но все же, до потери сознания совсем не далеко.

\- О, нет, - говорит Джеймс, натягивая брюки, - я не уверен, что вспомнил бы собственное имя, если бы остался с тобой хотя бы до девяти.

Стив тепло смеется, довольный, и закидывает руку над головой. Он выглядит, как фантазия, - он часто так выглядит, вообще-то, но, возможно, это просто потому, что каждая фантазия Джеймса представляет собой Стива - и он точно об этом знает, расписанный красками утреннего света, с простыней, едва прикрывающей его наготу, с золотистой щетиной на подбородке, припухшими губами и полузакрытыми глазами. Он выглядит, как реклама Calvin Klein или скульптура, или нечто подобное. Не-совсем-реальный, хоть Джеймс и буквально только что умудрился встать на ноги после того, как Стив показал ему, насколько он на самом деле реальный. Многократно.

\- В любом случае, - Джеймс берет рубашку, - ты же знаешь, что я хочу, но у моего этажа сегодня ежегодный курс переподготовки «Это Ваши Системы Предупреждения о Чрезвычайной Ситуации», и нам нельзя его пропускать. Это обязательно, так что если я сегодня его не пройду, мне придется...

\- О, правда? – говорит Стив, и Джеймс поворачивается и видит, что Стив приподнялся в кровати и выглядит скорее любопытным, чем соблазнительным. – Это у тебя сегодня?

\- Ага, - кивает Джеймс. – Это у меня сегодня.

Стив широко улыбается.

\- _Я_ сегодня провожу курс СПЧС, - говорит он. – Кто у вас был в прошлый раз?

Джеймс хлопает глазами.

\- Ты проводишь? – говорит он. – У нас был Сокол. Ты будешь его проводить?

\- Ага, - ухмыляется Стив. – Так что я с тобой сегодня увижусь.

Джеймс закатывает глаза, застегивая рубашку.

\- Да, и со всеми остальными, кто работает на моем этаже.

\- Ммм, верно, - отвечает Стив, - но никто другой с твоего этажа не может выбрать, что я надену.

Брови Джеймса взлетают вверх, он это чувствует – он знает, что Стив имеет в виду, но...

\- В разумных пределах, - добавляет Стив, и, хоть он и так знал, что не станет просить Стива появиться там полуобнаженным, все равно он чувствует разочарование.

\- Оо, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив встает с постели и подходит к нему, обнимает Джеймса и целует. – Брюки от твоей формы и ту славную облегающую майку, в которой ты бегаешь?

Уголок губ Стива изгибается.

\- Ты просишь меня надеть это потому, что на твоем этаже есть сервера, - говорит он, - не так ли?

Потому что комнатам с серверами нужно охлаждение, и весь этаж Джеймса на несколько градусов прохладнее, чем большинство других. Что означает...

\- Да, - отвечает Джеймс. – Именно.

Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу, поднимает взгляд и склоняет голову набок, демонстративно обдумывая это.

\- Я приму твой вызов и надену однослойную майку для бега в холодной комнате, - говорит Стив, - в обмен на то, что на тебе не будет нижнего белья.

Джеймс прищуривается.

\- Я приму это условие, - говорит он, - если, когда я приду домой, меня встретит Коммандер «Упс-Я-Напрочь-Забыл-Надеть-Майку-Как-Только-Пришел-Домой».

\- О, _Коммандер_ Упс-Я-Забыл-и-так-далее. Означает ли это, что ты хочешь выполнять приказы?

Хмм, какая чудная идея.

\- Стоп-слова, как обычно? – спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Пистолеты, на рассвете, - отвечает Стив.

\- Соль на рану?

\- Не бросай пока основную работу, чтобы стать комиком.

Джеймс смеется и закатывает глаза, отодвигаясь.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, - в общем, _оказывается,_ мне надо пойти снять трусы.

Стив, абсолютно голый, надувает губы и дергает Джеймса за пояс брюк.

\- Поторапливайся, малыш, или мы оба опоздаем.

Джеймс идет в ванную.

* * *

К одиннадцати, когда у отдела Джеймса запланирован курс СПЧС, Джеймс не-сожалеет о своем решении только потому, что он знает, что это ему принесет. Но пытаться чувствовать себя уверенно и вальяжно в деловом костюме, когда на тебе нет белья? Не совсем так захватывающе, как ему бы хотелось. Скорее неожиданно неловко. Он в порядке, только пока не встанет на ноги, потому что тогда он сразу получает внезапное шокирующее напоминание о том, что будет чертовски очевидно, если он слишком много будет думать о Стиве без майки, или если он попытается пробежаться до бара с молочными коктейлями вместо того, чтобы спокойно идти.

Вообще, сложно концентрироваться на работе, когда периодически приходится подойти к лучшей подруге, которая сидит на стуле и голова ее, следовательно, находится на очень конкретном уровне, или когда иногда нужно быстро подойти к кому-то еще. Звенеть бубенцами – это не то выражение, с которым Джеймс обычно сталкивается вплотную. И все же, око за око, да и это позволит сэкономить время позднее...

Так, нет, не думай об этом, думай о математике, думай о математике.

Весь отдел встает и начинает двигаться практически, как единое целое, потому что сообщения от Башни приходят всем одновременно. Так что все направляются в выделенную переговорку, шаркая, входят и усаживаются – большая часть присутствующих уже проходили это раньше, но есть и пару новичков, которые будут делать это впервые.

Стив стоит в глубине комнаты, и это сразу меняет отношение присутствующих. Внутри комнаты они ведут себя не так громко, как снаружи, они не такие беспокойные, не так сильно отвлекаются. Раньше часто говорили, что дело в форме, – вот только сейчас Стив здесь не в форме, и все равно вызывает такое же сильное уважение. В форме, конечно, есть нечто особенное, что сложно описать словами, но разница действительно заключается в человеке, который находится внутри, кем бы этот человек ни был. (Сэм Уилсон не просто так весьма эффективен в роли Капитана Америка, и это вовсе не потому, что он носит те же цвета, что носил Стив.)

На Стиве брюки от его формы, да, с красными полосками по бокам, и форменные ботинки, но еще на нем бледно-серая майка, майка для бега, а потому она из ткани с примесью лайкры. Что означает, она очень облегающая и смотрится на нем потрясающе. Равно как и два доказательства того, что воздух прохладный, которые майка очень красиво подчеркивает, спасибо. Джеймс знает, что Эми точно заметила, он видел выражение ее лица.

Джеймс не сомневается, что он не единственный, кто это заметил, но он единственный, кому впоследствии это достанется.

Когда все уселись и затихли, Стив улыбается, и Джеймс начинает думать, насколько ему холодно, раздражает ли майка его соски или нет, чувствует ли он это каждый раз, когда двигается...

Думай о математике.

\- Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены, добро пожаловать на ежегодный курс по переподготовке к чрезвычайным ситуациям, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс усаживается поудобнее, смотрит во все глаза. – Те из вас, кто работает в здании несколько лет, уже хорошо знакомы с нашими системами и моими шутками, но инструкции не всегда запоминаются с первого раза, а также вы находитесь в отчетливо невыгодном положении, работая в штабквартире международной команды экстренного реагирования, которую я возглавляю, так что вам всем придется промучать этот курс со мной и смеяться в нужных местах.

Раздаются смешки – добродушные, довольные, вежливые, такие что словно говорят «о, так он _не_ говнюк», и Джеймс понимает, что чувство, которое он испытывает, - это гордость. И, возможно, капелька самодовольства, потому что, привет, это его бойфренд.

\- Есть пять разных сигналов тревоги, которые вы можете услышать, работая в этом здании, не считая Системы Раннего Предупреждения о Торнадо, - говорит Стив, и, боже, эту систему было непросто вообще изначально ввести в обиход.

Но после этого Стив указывает на потолок – хотя, возможно, он просто призывает к тишине, подняв палец, Джеймсу нужно будет у него уточнить потом.

\- Первый сигнал такой, - говорит Стив, и Джарвис начинает проигрывать звук, который всегда напоминал Джеймсу сигнал пристегнуть ремни в самолете, приятный мелодичный звук, который повторяется примерно раз в секунду. – Звук на одной ноте, повторяется каждые 1,5 секунды, - продолжает Стив. – Хотя он громкий и причиняет неудобство, но вы можете его игнорировать, потому что этот сигнал только для Мстителей на дежурстве.

Звук прекращается.

\- Второй сигнал такой, - и этот Джеймсу не нравится – это тот, что означает общий сбор, независимо от того, на дежурстве ты или нет, - это первый из числа тех сигналов, которые потенциально могут испортить им выходной. – Он похож на первый, но в нем две нотки с интервалом в квинту, звучащие попеременно, в два раза быстрее по сравнению с первым сигналом. Хотя он настолько же громкий и чуть сильнее причиняет неудобство, к вам он тоже никак не относится. Это сигнал для всех Мстителей, независимо от того, находятся ли они на дежурстве. Вы также можете услышать вот такой сигнал. – И, думает Джеймс, тот факт, что он слышит этот сигнал куда чаще, чем проходит ежегодный курс, делает его исключительно особенным, – он слышал этот звук в собственном доме. – Этот звук раздается из небольшого коммуникатора, который вшит в мою форму, - говорит Стив, - это, по сути, пейджер, и этот конкретный сигнал может прозвучать, только если я не в Башне. Скорее всего, вы никогда его не услышите, разве что мне доведется пробежать мимо вас в супермаркете. Кстати, если вы увидите, что я приближаюсь, освободите дорогу.

Звучит еще больше смешков, несколько человек улыбаются: это шутка, разумеется. Стив прекрасно в курсе, что существуют старые плакаты, появившиеся после битвы за Нью-Йорк, и на самом знаменитом из них было написано «если вы видите приближающегося Капитана Америка, освободите ему дорогу» - и самым знаменитым этот плакат был в том числе и из-за формулировки. Джеймс _обязан_ запомнить это, чтобы использовать в дальнейшем, это крайне важно.

\- Ваш третий сигнал, - и улыбка Стива гаснет, - и первый из тех, что относится непосредственно к вам, - этот. Это классический звонок, он используется для сигнала пожарной тревоги. Если вы его услышали, спокойно идите к лестницам в здании, как на учениях, и спускайтесь на первый этаж, а потом покиньте здание. Не используйте лифты, если звучит сигнал пожарной тревоги. Не берите с собой свои вещи. Не возвращайтесь за коллегами – они в башне Мстителей, это наша работа их вывести, а не ваша. Встречайтесь у точек сбора при пожаре, которые назначены для каждого отдела, – они не рядом со зданием, это специально так задумано, это не ошибка.

Джеймс знает, где его точка сбора. Она аж на перекрестке Першинг Сквер и Ист 41-й Стрит, потому что там достаточно широкая дорога, чтобы на нее можно было выбежать, если начнут рушиться окружающие здания. Такова жизнь, если живешь в Нью-Йорке, и жители Нью-Йорка не из тех, кто покинет это место только из-за небольшого неудобства.

\- Четвертый сигнал – это такой звук с таким освещением, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс ненавидит эти звуки. Это напоминает красный уровень тревоги в оригинальном сериале «Звездный Путь», только намного хуже, непрекращающиеся и одновременно зловещие завывания, сопровождаемые приглушенным освещением и указательными линиями Джарвиса на полу. – Этот повторяющийся, нарастающий по громкости звук специально сделан именно настолько раздражающим, как кажется. Вы также можете параллельно услышать следующее:

\- _Немедленно покиньте здание,_ \- говорит Джарвис. – _Следуйте к центральному выходу, соблюдая спокойствие. Немедленно покиньте здание. Немедленно проследуйте к ближайшей лестнице. И так далее._

\- Спасибо, Джарвис. Это один из двух сигналов, которые не используются при учениях. Позвольте мне уточнить: мы проводим учения для подобных ситуаций, но при этом используем звук обычного сигнала будильника, вот такой, - фу, нет, только не это, так пищали все цифровые будильники, которые были у Джеймса в детстве. – Но реальный сигнал вы услышите только в двух случаях: во время вашего ежегодного курса, да, как сейчас, здравствуйте, сигнал, как поживаете, или когда этот сигнал тревоги будет звучать по-настоящему.

\- Если вы услышите это вне данной презентации, немедленно прекратите делать то, что вы делали, и следуйте инструкциям, которые будут предоставлены вам посредством динамиков, компьютера, телевидения, смс и/или кого-то из сотрудников. Не берите с собой свои вещи, не возвращайтесь за коллегами, не отклоняйтесь, ни под каким предлогом, от данных вам инструкций. Вы работаете в штабквартире Мстителей – ваша жизнь может зависеть от этих инструкций.

Стив делает глубокий вдох, и Джеймс тоже, потому что он знает, что последует дальше. Это нечто из кошмарного сна, вот что это – каждая зловещая история в Интернете про ядерную катастрофу, каждый ретро-сериал и видеоигра, где действие происходит в пятидесятых, нечто, укоренившееся в сознании Джеймса с самого детства. Последний сигнал? Да, удачи пытаться бороться с тем, что станет причиной _этого_ сигнала.

\- Следующий сигнал такой, - в голосе Стива не осталось и следа от добродушия или благожелательности, - и в нем нет ничего хорошего. Этот длинный, непрерывный звук – самый важный из всех сигналов, которые вы можете услышать в Башне, и он означает один из самых опасных сценариев. Этот звук означает непосредственно чрезвычайную ситуацию без дополнительного предупреждения, и, будем надеяться, вам будут предоставлены инструкции. Этот конкретный сигнал может, но не обязательно, звучать только для этажа, на котором вы находитесь, но, если это оптимистический сценарий, вам нужно следовать предоставленным инструкциям. Если сценарий пессимистический, используйте рабочие столы как прикрытие, наденьте имеющиеся у вас защитные костюмы. Это второй сигнал, который мы не используем на учениях.

И потом он начинает звучать, протяжный, непрерывный, без колебаний, без изменений тона, просто бесконечный нестройный вой, разрывающий абсолютную тишину в помещении. Это _ужасающе,_ настолько же, насколько ужасают записи старых сирен противовоздушной обороны Картера, насколько ужасают старые сирены пятнадцатиминутного предупреждения Крайслера. Стив однажды сказал, что этот сигнал специально разработали так, чтобы он звучал на определенной частоте, которая вызывает дискомфорт, типа тошноты, чтобы его точно не смогли игнорировать.

\- Как и в предыдущих случаях, - продолжает Стив, - самое главное – это _вы_. Никаких вещей, никаких отклонений от инструкций, это может спасти вам жизнь.

Он обводит всех взглядом.

\- За то время, что я живу в этом веке, а это уже пятнадцать лет, я слышал каждый из этих сигналов раз или два в год, обычно они используются в качестве дополнительной предосторожности, если нас нужно оповестить о надвигающемся нападении. И тем не менее, я видел три случая, когда эти сигналы спасали жизнь сотрудника. Хотя маловероятно, что вы в опасности, если вы слышите эти сигналы, вы всегда должны действовать так, как будто действительно в опасности, и помнить о том, что надо следовать инструкциям.

В комнате царит молчание. Никто уже не хихикает. Пару человек выглядят так, словно их мутит, кто-то один точно вот-вот расплачется, но в этом и смысл. Именно так эти сигналы должны действовать. Выбивать из колеи, заставлять обратить внимание, что бы вы ни делали в этот момент, гарантировать, что вы захотите уйти, гарантировать, что вы достаточно испугаетесь, чтобы не игнорировать их. Это звуки, которые как бы говорят _слушай, если хочешь выжить,_ и они ужасающие, они охеренно зловещие, но они делают свое дело.

\- Разумеется, вы не обязаны продолжать работать здесь, если вы решите, что для вас неприемлем подобный риск, - говорит Стив. – Однако, если вы решите остаться, мы рекомендуем вам ознакомиться с пятью сигналами, которые используются в данном рабочем пространстве, на тот случай, если вам понадобится на них реагировать.

И он снова поднимает палец вверх.

\- Сигнал сбора для Мстителей на дежурстве.

Звучит повторяющийся сигнал на одной ноте.

\- Сигнал сбора для всех доступных Мстителей.

Звучит повторяющийся сигнал с двумя нотами.

\- Пожар.

Звенит звонок.

\- Эвакуация.

Звук сирены, от которого у Джеймса переворачивается желудок.

\- В укрытие.

Царапающий вой, словно летящий над пустынным апокалиптическим ландшафтом. Одна из сотрудниц, сидящая рядом с Джеймсом, прикрывает рот ладонью.

Когда звуки прекращаются, Стив выжидает несколько секунд, обводит комнату взглядом, а потом его лицо заметно светлеет.

\- Кстати, если вы услышите сирены предупреждения о торнадо, следуйте процедурам как при пожаре, но направляйтесь в бункеры. Есть вопросы?

Несколько человек поднимают руки, и Джеймс устраивается поудобнее. В основном, вопросы задают новички – хотя одна сотрудница спрашивает про разработку сигнала, на что Стив улыбается и просит ее перенаправлять такие вопросы Джарвису или мистеру Старку, им обоим можно послать электронное письмо по внутренней офисной почте. Хотя, говорит Стив, только один из них обязан непременно ответить.

Кто-то еще спрашивает, что может спровоцировать сценарий «В укрытие», и Стив перечисляет последние катастрофы, поразившие мир. Вторжение инопланетян в Нью-Йорке, ложная тревога выпуска баллистических ракет в Чикаго в 22-м году, землетрясение в Новой Зеландии в 11-м.

\- В общем, что угодно, если оно большое и опасное, и нас заранее об этом не предупредили. Вы, например, услышите эту сирену, если случится ядерная атака.

Джеймсу, как, кажется, и большинству тех, чьи лица ему видны, хочется, чтобы тот парень не задавал этого вопроса, но что уж теперь.

Кто-то еще просит автограф, и, что ж, неудивительно, – сам Джеймс встал в очередь, когда кто-то попросил об этом Сокола.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Стив, - в конце занятия мы можем это организовать, непременно.

И Джеймс... Джеймс почти думает о том, чтобы уйти. Он увидится со Стивом позднее, у них обоих свои жизни и работа, но потом он еще раз замечает, как славно на том сидит майка и как, должно быть, бедному Стиву холодно. И да, он тоже возьмет автограф, спасибочки. Как минимум, это поможет ослабить подозрения Эми – она видела плакат у него дома, она знает, что он фанат Капитана Америка _и_ Стива Роджерса. Если он сейчас ушел бы, она бы догадалась, что что-то не так.

* * *

Стив заканчивает отвечать на вопросы и переходит к автографам, и очередь за ними не длинная, но движется относительно медленно. В очереди, может, человек двадцать, но Стив беседует с каждым, разумеется, и Джеймс незаметно расстегивает левый рукав рубашки, пока ждет своей очереди.

\- О боже мой, - тихо говорит ему Эми. – Он такой сексуальный, что мне ему вообще сказать?

Джеймс фыркает.

\- Понятия не имею, - отвечает он. – Но постарайся не быть слишком странной. Хотя я сам в ужасе, что случайно скажу ему какую-нибудь глупость.

\- О, я могу сказать ему, что у тебя есть плакат с его изображением! – замечает Эми, и Джеймс поворачивается к ней.

\- Только попробуй, и я скажу ему, что у тебя есть его коллекционные фигурки.

Эми хмурится.

\- У меня нет.

\- А он откуда знает?

Эми прищуривается.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Но о _боже_ мой, что мне ему _сказать?_

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Просто поздоровайся и посмотри, скажет ли он что-нибудь еще первым.

Эми прикрывает ладонью глаза, потом рот, потом обнимает себя руками. Потом шлепает Джеймса по руке.

\- _Āiyā, Wǒ yīnggāi shuō shénme_?

Он смеется.

\- Я сказал, не знаю! Просто скажи, привет!

Она закатывает глаза, тяжело вздыхает в его сторону.

К тому времени, как они доходят до стола, у Стива в руках оказывается маркер. Джеймс не знает, был ли он у него с самого начала, но теперь он у него есть, и Джеймс ждет, пока не окажется прямо перед столом, за которым сидит Стив, ждет, пока Стив осознает, кто перед ним, а потом закатывает рукав.

\- У меня нет бумаги, - говорит он. – Тут пойдет?

Стив пялится на него, может, на секунду чересчур долго, потом медленно устраивается поудобнее, чтобы подписать внутреннюю сторону руки Джеймса. Спустя миг он хмурится, берет Джеймса за запястье одной массивной ручищей, поворачивает его руку, чтобы мягкая бледная кожа была лучше доступна. Он бросает взгляд снизу вверх на Джеймса, стягивая с маркера колпачок зубами, а потом очень аккуратно – и удивительно нежно – выводит «Стив Роджерс» шрифтом с завитушками, так что надпись в длину занимает примерно десять сантиметров. Это красиво.

\- Только татуировки из этого не делай, - низким голосом говорит он, снова смотрит вверх из-под ресниц.

\- Ну вот, вы разрушили мои планы, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив все еще не выпустил его запястье – он держит его достаточно крепко, чтобы подчеркнуть тот факт, что он мог бы легко помешать Джеймсу уйти, если бы Джеймс вознамерился это сейчас сделать.

Вообще у него очень хорошо получается притворяться, потому что как только Эми сдвигается – что означает, что кто-то кроме Джеймса может увидеть лицо Стива, - не остается _ни следа_ от выражения на его лице, которое могло бы показать, что Стив знаком с Джеймсом. Он совсем словно незнакомец, если не считать того, что его очень теплые пальцы все еще удерживают руку Джеймса.

\- Это все? – спрашивает он, уголок его губ чуть изгибается.

\- Да, - говорит Джеймс, а потом, специально, - спасибо, Кэп.

Глаза Стив совсем чуть-чуть прищуриваются, но он все равно улыбается.

\- Тебе кажется, что я похож на Сэма Уилсона?

\- Мне кажется, вам не помешала бы куртка, - отвечает Джеймс, и что-то меняется – Джеймс точно не может понять, что именно, но он внезапно чувствует, что его сейчас должно бросить в пот, чувствует, что его словно поймали и обездвижили.

Стив смеется, негромко, глухо, очень явно только для них двоих.

\- Вот что бывает, если я появляюсь в одной майке на этаже с серверными, - ну вот опять, Стив опять удивляет Джеймса, говоря о чем-то вот так прямо, совсем как когда он...

_Думай про математику!_

\- Как долго ты здесь работаешь? – спрашивает Стив. – Я уверен, что пару раз тебя уже видел.

\- Примерно три года, - отвечает Джеймс. – Ровно. В марте мне исполнился двадцать один год.

 _Так что я совершеннолетний_ повисает в воздухе неозвученным, и это так странно – они вместе уже несколько месяцев, но это по-прежнему ощущается, как тот разговор, что был у них в кофейне в самый первый раз, звучит многозначительно, как тот разговор, что был у них в кофейне, и... это можно засчитать как ролевую игру? Джеймса это явно возбуждает.

\- Так ты в восемнадцать закончил колледж? – Стив игнорирует эту наживку. – Впечатляюще. Я сам до этого так и не добрался. Я ценю ту работу, что вы делаете, ребята.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джеймс, а потом перестраховывается. – Не простудитесь.

\- О, за меня не волнуйся, - отвечает Стив таким тоном, что становится понятно, что Джеймсу надо очень сильно волноваться за самого себя.

Это невероятно возбуждает, даже здесь, перед его коллегами.

Срань господня, может быть Джеймс _действительно_ хочет, чтобы они перестали скрывать свои отношения.

Джеймс мило улыбается Стиву, и тот выпускает руку Джеймса.

Следующая – Эми, и у нее с собой блокнот, Джеймс видит, как она _едва-едва_ успевает перелистнуть на страницу, на которой она не рисовала всякие маляки, перед тем, как положить блокнот перед Стивом, но по тому, как слегка подергивается Стив, Джеймсу кажется, что тот каким-то образом это все равно замечает.

\- Эми, не так ли? – говорит Стив. – Я встретил тебя и этого парня, и еще одного вашего коллегу в том баре на прошлой неделе.

Эми взвизгивает, но потом хмурится.

\- Откуда...? – спрашивает она, и Стив...

Джеймс видит, как Стив осознает это, и одновременно осознает сам – блин, они же тогда не представились, как Стиву теперь выкрутиться, что он знает ее имя?

\- Ты сидела рядом с... тебя зовут Джеймс, не так ли? – нисколько не замешкавшись, говорит Стив, бросая взгляд на Джеймса. – Когда Тони чинил мой планшет пару месяцев назад. Вы оба тогда были поблизости, а Тони недавно говорил мне, что ваш прогресс в работе над текущим проектом впечатляет.

 _Отлично выкрутился!_ пытается бровями передать ему Джеймс.

Стив его игнорирует.

\- О, - говорит Эми. – Ого, с ума сойти, да, это... – ээ, погодите, я хочу сказать...

Стив улыбается ей своей самой обезоруживающей, по мнению Джеймса, улыбкой.

\- Все нормально, я понимаю, о чем ты, - говорит он, - но не скромничай так – Тони не знал бы, кто вы такие и кто ваш начальник, если бы вы не произвели на него впечатление.

Джеймс хлопает глазами. Это правда? Тони Старк _реально_ знает, кто они такие?

\- Ого, - говорит Эми. – Эээ.

Стив ставит автограф в ее блокноте и возвращает его ей.

\- Спасибо! – выдыхает она.

Стив улыбается.

\- _Wǒde róngxìng_ , - отвечает он, потом подмигивает. – Слышал, как ты разговаривала с ним на мандаринском в очереди.

Эми кивает, потом поворачивается и идет к Джеймсу с отвисшей челюстью.

 _О боже мой!_ одними губами говорит она, а Джеймс только посмеивается и на ходу разворачивает рукав.

* * *

Джеймс понимает, что у него проблемы – не _настоящие_ проблемы, а проблемы типа «я плохо себя вел и тебе следует меня наказать» - когда видит, как Стив идет обратно к лифтам. Стив бросает лишь один взгляд в его направлении, но большего ему и не нужно. Половина людей на этаже наблюдают, как Стив Роджерс идет обратно к лифтам, но только Джеймсу сегодня доведется попасть в тот же самый лифт, только Джеймс знает, что жар в его глазах предназначен ему. Более того, Стив оттягивает горловину майки, потом ткань в области груди, словно ему слишком жарко, и это сигнализирует – без слов, на глазах у всех, но только для Джеймса – что Стив выполнит их договор со своей стороны.

Джеймс изо всех сил старается об этом не думать.

\- Джеймс, - говорит Эми, - о _боже_ мой, Джеймс, ты это _видел?_

\- А? – переспрашивает Джеймс, потому что если она имеет в виду что-то, что случилось только что или рядом с ним, вообще что угодно, что не-Стив? Тогда, ааа, нет.

\- Он бисексуал, - говорит Эми. – Типа, _подтвержденный_ бисексуал, открытый.

\- Да? – говорит Джеймс. – И что?

Эми блокирует экран, закатывает глаза и подкатывается на стуле прямо к Джеймсу.

\- И то, ты видел, _как он на тебя смотрел?_

Джеймс смеется, не может удержаться – да, видел, он каждое утро это видит, вообще-то – но ему нужно найти способ отмазаться, так что вместо этого он говорит:

\- Думаешь, у меня есть шанс со Стивом Роджерсом?

Эми приподнимает брови, смотрит через плечо в точку, где несколько мгновений назад был Стив.

\- Я думаю, что в следующий раз, когда он будет раздавать автографы, тебе лучше иметь при себе листок бумаги, - отвечает она, - и не забудь написать на нем свой номер телефона.

* * *

Под конец дня Джеймс практически вибрирует. Он ухитряется попасть в лифт, не опозорившись, но у него наполовину встает к тому времени, как он оказывается на этаже Стива, и он чуть не вписывается лицом в открывающиеся двери, спеша выйти.

У входной двери он стучит.

На мгновение ответа нет, но потом Джарвис говорит:

\- _Добрый день, мистер Барнс. Коммандер пожелал, чтобы вы оба далее действовали соответствующе своим должностным позициям, а не статусу ваших отношений. Это учтановит для вас роли, параметры которых вы оба способны понимать, для использования в качестве выдуманного сценария. Если вы согласны, вам не нужно больше ничего делать, кроме вашей обычной подготовки. Входная дверь открыта._

Джеймс с открытым ртом пялится на дверь и пытается не позволить коленкам подогнуться.

Ладно, значит...

Ладно, значит, охренеть...

Джеймсу немного трудно дышать.

\- Чарли, - говорит он. – Пожалуйста, передай Стиву – «Чарли».

После короткой паузы Джарвис говорит.

\- _Пожалуйста, проследуйте в ванную, а оттуда, после ваших гигиенических процедур, в одну из свободных комнат, которую я вам укажу с помощью системы указателей на стенах. Эта комната будет играть роль офиса Коммандера на протяжении действия сценария._

Джеймс точно дышит, ну конечно, да.

\- Спасибо, - выдавливает он.

\- _Я очень рад помочь_ , - отвечает Джарвис.

А потом Джеймс распахивает дверь.

В гостиной пусто, а нервы Джеймса уже звенят от напряжения. Он кладет сумку на пол, снимает обувь. Носки он тоже снимает и запихивает в ботинки, а потом идет принять душ.

* * *

Когда он готов – а он тратит на все как можно меньше времени – он снова одевается. Во всяком случае, надевает то, в чем пришел. Брюки, рубашка, галстук. Он собирает волосы в пучок, на тот случай, если понадобится, чтобы они не мешали (господи, он на это надеется), а потом он снова выходит в коридор и следует за линией, которую уже проецирует Джарвис.

Его рубашка слегка прилипает к коже, потому что она еще влажная, а на воротнике мокрое пятно, потому что с волос капает, но надпись у него на руке не потекла, и ему реально, _реально_ наплевать на все остальное. Он чистый (и, может быть, уже слегка подготовленный, ладно вам, он же просто умирает), так что он совершенно готов делать что угодно, что там запланировал Стив. Ему даже все равно, что именно – он на все согласен.

Когда он подходит к двери в свободную комнату, то стучит дважды, и ему отвечает голос Стива, но...

Джеймс с силой сглатывает – это не голос Стива, это его голос Коммандера Роджерса, он резкий, властный и _как он это делает?_

\- Заходи, - говорит голос, и Джеймс поворачивает ручку, делает шаг внутрь и...

В комнате минималистичная обстановка, если не сказать больше. Тут нет картин, нет украшений. Кровать односпальная, застеленная бело-серыми простынями, натянутыми так туго, что если бросить монетку, она отскочит, а окно закрыто шторой. Именно так он представлял себе спальню Стива до того, как он впервые побывал в спальне Стива.

Рабочий стол сделан из прозрачного полимера (а может и стекла, кто разберет, это же Башня Старка?), на нем стоит что-то типа пресс-папье на стопке бумаг, пару тюбиков крема для рук и еще какие-то бумаги, бутылка воды и шоколадный батончик, а на очень мягком с виду компьютерном стуле, невероятно привлекательно раскинувшись, сидит Стив в ботинках, темных форменных штанах, армейских жетонах, _старой портупее от щита_ и _на нем буквально больше нет ничего, насколько видно Джеймсу (!!!),_ одна его рука лежит на бедре, так что кисть свисает между его ног, а локтем другой он опирается на стол, пальцы собраны в щепоть у виска.

Он не использует подставку для ног, которая стоит позади него, у кровати.

\- Так объясни мне, - говорит Стив, - и я имею в виду, назови мне хотя бы _одну уважительную причину,_ почему я должен закрыть глаза на тот фокус, что ты сегодня устроил.

Джеймс еще долгое время не отвечает, потому что он слишком занят, разглядывая непристойно раздвинутые ноги Стива, выглядящие развратно, несмотря на штаны, его торс, обрамленный толстой коричневой кожей портупеи, его длинные руки и кисть между ног, потому что она просто притягивает взгляд Джеймса, суровое, безразличное выражение его лица и то, как он – буквально, неужели он даже постригся так, чтобы выглядеть более формально? Потому что он явно побрил виски, о боже мой, по бокам его волосы совсем короткие, а вверху стоят торчком, и он выглядит так, словно ему самое место во главе (а ему _действительно_ самое место во главе) целого взвода парней, которые упадут и выдадут двадцать отжиманий, как только он этого потребует.

Джеймс упадет и выдаст ему двадцать _чего-нибудь,_ как только он потребует, без сомнений.

Он понятия не имеет, что его мозг думает, это должно значить, но какая разница? Стив всегда так на него действует.

Джеймс ни капельки не волнуется, хотя он и постарается изо всех сил притвориться, но если бы он не знал, что происходит, то волновался бы. Стив такой...

Стив ждет, пока он прекратит пялиться, перед тем как снова заговорить. Он _позволяет_ Джеймсу насмотреться вдоволь (несколько раз подряд, вообще-то), и Джеймс качает головой, не веря своему счастью. Любой, кто когда-либо видел Стива Роджерса в его синей форме с портупеей для щита, хотел бы увидеть его только в одной портупее, и вот Джеймс, самый везучий парень во всем штате Нью-Йорк, если не во всем мире. Батюшки, его _грудные мышцы._

\- О боже мой, ты такой сексуальный, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив моргает в ответ.

Выжидает.

_Ах да._

\- Я, - начинает Джеймс.

Стив с силой выдыхает через нос.

\- Я повторю вопрос, Джеймс, - говорит он, и, ладно, это... как-то странно? Почему ему от этого так неуютно? Джеймс пытается игнорировать это ощущение, а Стив продолжает, - и на этот раз я хочу получить ответ.

Стив приподнимает одну бровь, так явно недовольный, что в любой другой ситуации Джеймс уже съежился бы от страха. Это совершенно точно «испепеляющий» взгляд, вот только сейчас он вообще не срабатывает.

Джеймс не уверен, объясняется ли это его характером, или это намек на что-то другое, но в любом случае он внимательно слушает, концентрируется на губах Стива – _губы_ Стива – глаза Стива...

Стив встает и вышагивает к Джеймсу – он не так часто где-то вышагивает, Джеймс думает, что это потому, что он не хочет, чтобы люди падали перед ним на колени или падали в обморок повсюду, потому что _охренеть._ Господи, он явно из тех, кто смог бы на каблуках даже бегать.

Он останавливается примерно в метре от Джеймса, и, предсказуемо, член Джеймса уже твердый, как камень. У Стива, однако, еще нет, а еще у Джеймса буквально начинают течь слюнки, когда Стив встает перед ним, и жетоны на его груди негромко позвякивают.

\- Скажи мне, почему я должен закрыть глаза на подобную херню, а? – Он подходит на шаг ближе. – Потому что мой опыт подсказывает, что если оставить что-то безнаказанным, это непременно случится снова. Разве не так?

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает Джеймс, и, _ох дерьмо,_ ха, упс, у него это вырвалось даже прежде, чем он успел об этом подумать.

\- Да, сэр, - повторяет Стив, совершенно не сбитый с толку, даже не совсем насмешливо, скорее типа _вот именно, черт побери._

А потом он начинает двигаться, обходить вокруг Джеймса. При этом Джеймс не двигается, поскольку, как он догадывается, в этом весь смысл. Он не стоит по стойке смирно, но только потому, что не уверен, как именно это делать – однако он точно стоит очень ровно и держит спину прямо.

\- Комната была полна людей, - говорит Стив, - а ты все равно подумал, что будет смешно так ко мне подойти и заставить меня выглядеть идиотом, да?

\- Нет, сэр, - отвечает Джеймс, потому что, вообще-то, идиот даже близко не валялся рядом с тем, как выглядел Стив...

\- Нет, сэр, - повторяет Стив откуда-то позади Джеймса. – Тусоваться там, словно тебе больше заняться нечем, словно тебе не платят чертовски неплохую сумму денег, чтобы выполнять работу, за которую многие убили бы, – и ты думаешь, что растекаться по моему рабочему столу посреди рабочего дня, - это прилично?

Джеймс прикусывает губу, потому что в его мозгу «растекаться по столу» - это очень похоже на «перегнуться через стол», и _вау._

\- Нет, сэр, - говорит он.

\- Нет, - повторяет Стив, - сэр. Так ответь мне, - Джеймс не видит его, поэтому его слегка шокирует, когда губы Стива внезапно оказываются прямо у его уха. – Ответь мне, почему, назови мне хотя бы одну уважительную причину – почему я не должен сделать с тобой именно то, что следует, и проучить тебя хорошенько?

О боже, пожалуйста, пусть его проучат.

Джеймс закрывает глаза – он реально трясется, это факт.

\- Мне, - ему приходится сглотнуть, - ничего в голову не приходит, - говорит он.

\- Тебе ничего в голову не приходит.

\- Нет, сэр.

Он чувствует дыхание Стива у своего уха, и все его тело покалывает в ожидании прикосновения.

\- Хмм, - негромко и мягко говорит ему на ухо Стив. – Нет, сэр.

Потом он проходит мимо Джеймса, оставляя того стоять на месте, снова садится на стул, и Джеймс начинает понимать, что _серьезно_ недооценил Стива сегодня. А еще он серьезно недооценил то, что он получит, если убедит Стива ходить в одной майке – он думал, что, может быть, он сможет целовать Стива, может быть, ласкать Стива, но он начинает думать, что ему очень далеко еще до того момента, когда ему все это будет _позволено_ , и все это производит на Джеймса _намного_ более сильное впечатление, чем он думал.

На этот раз Стив не раскидывается так на стуле, не вытягивается. Вместо этого он садится на краю, кладет локти на колени, позволяет кистям свеситься между ними, его спина ровная, голова поднята.

\- Подойди сюда и встань передо мной, Джеймс, - и это...

Что-то не так – он всей кожей ощущает что-то странное, и у него неприятно крутит желудок, его энтузиазм заметно уменьшается.

\- Н-нет? – снова, не задумываясь, отвечает он, но на этот раз все иначе, и он смотрит на Стива. – Я-я хочу сказать...

Стив не выглядит недовольным. Его выражение лица полностью изменилось, вообще-то – теперь он выглядит намного менее недовольным и куда более открытым.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, его брови больше не хмурятся, он явно видит, что с Джеймсом что-то не так.

\- Эээ, - отвечает Джеймс, - ты можешь...

Джеймс хмурится, опускает взгляд, потом снова смотрит на Стива, и тот не сдвинулся с места, на его лице осторожно нейтральное выражение.

\- Не спеши, - негромко говорит Стив спустя пару секунд, и Джеймс отводит взгляд, потом снова смотрит на него.

\- Ты не мог бы..., – говорит он, - ... _не_... называть меня по имени?

Брови Стива ползут вверх, он делает глубокий вдох.

\- Конечно, - отвечает он. – Все хорошо, мы тут только вдвоем. Я пока буду обращаться к тебе просто на «ты», а потом мы можем об этом поговорить подробнее. Ты хочешь продолжать?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да? – говорит он. – Да. Я хочу, да, мне нравилось. Все это – мне нравилось. Кроме моего имени. Да. Так мне нужно подойти и встать перед тобой.

\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Я уверен, - отвечает Джеймс. – Чарли.

Стив кивает.

\- Хорошо, - и он снова меняется, хмурит брови, горбит плечи, каким-то образом возвращает жар и раздражение одновременно в выражение лица и голос. – Я сказал, подойди и встань передо мной.

И да, окей. Вес, который он даже не подозревал, что несет, словно исчезает с его груди, ему легче дышится. И повиноваться так легко – он делает, как велено, и даже не пытается скрыть свою эрекцию. Становится еще хуже, когда Стив смотрит прямо на нее, а потом вверх на Джеймса, не двигая головой. Словно говоря, _серьезно?_

\- Извини, - слегка задыхаясь, говорит Джеймс.

Стив качает головой.

\- Нет, пока ты еще недостаточно сожалеешь.

У Джеймса дрожат легкие.

А потом Стив делает нечто, чего Джеймс не ожидал. Он откидывается чуть назад, упирается ногами сильнее и указывает на пол с правой стороны от себя.

\- Встань здесь, - говорит он, и Джеймс выполняет – хмурится, но выполняет – и он становится лицом к Стиву.

Стив снова качает головой.

\- Нет, - он указывает влево от себя, - стань лицом туда.

И теперь Джеймс стоит прямо рядом со Стивом и смотрит перпендикулярно ему? Что, черт побери, Стив...

\- Достань член из брюк и перегнись через мои колени, - говорит он, и Джеймс...

Ну, Джеймс...

Ему едва удается не рухнуть наземь или не кончить прямо сразу, но ему приходится вытянуть руку и вслепую нащупать край стула, а потом ухватиться насмерть, потому что у него подгибаются коленки от желания, его желудок сводит спазмом, и даже его задница сжимается, боже, его так легко завести, но ему все равно.

\- Это...? – начинает Стив, но больше ничего не успевает сказать.

\- Чарли, - говорит Джеймс, с силой сглатывает и повторяет, - Чарли, да, пожалуйста, боже...

Выражение лица Стива смягчается – перерыв в представлении – он берет Джеймса за свободную руку и слегка тянет, и тот понимает, чего от него хотят, наклоняется и целует его.

\- Так, - говорит Джеймс, - так, да, - у него получается немного несвязно, но кому какое дело.

Потом он снова выпрямляется, убирает руку со стула. Выражение лица Стива снова становится отчужденным, и, черт, как он хорошо играет свою роль, а Джеймс делает глубокий вдох и пытается не улыбаться.

Он тянется к ширинке, кладет руки на пояс и...

\- Но-но, - тихо говорит Стив – он так приковывает к себе внимание, когда он такой, когда каждый звук, который он издает, тщательно продуман. – Медленно. Покажи мне.

Джеймс надеется, что правильно все понял, и расстегивает ширинку, откуда его член немедленно появляется, словно услышав, что Стив про него говорил, а потом он едва удерживается, чтобы не попытаться трахнуть просто воздух, когда Стив откидывает вверх край его рубашки – там, где она прикрывает его эрекцию, – чтобы было лучше видно.

Он выглядит настолько феерически разъяренным тем фактом, что у Джеймса стояк – о, ну почему от этого становится только _лучше?_

\- Это еще что такое, черт побери? – он приподнимает член Джеймса за головку кончиком пальца, словно это нечто, чего ему не особо хочется касаться. – Ты, что, думаешь, что это шуточки?

\- Ммммнет, Стив, - отвечает Джеймс, может ему следовало сказать «сэр»? – Я... сожалею, я...

\- Сними галстук.

Джеймс с силой сглатывает, но выпускает штаны и берется за галстук. Стив протягивает руку и, когда Джеймс передает галстук ему, очень аккуратно складывает его и кладет на стол, и Джеймс замечает...

Это не пресс-папье, черт. Это, наверное, не крем для рук...

\- Расстегни рубашку, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс... пальцы Джеймса сильно затрудняют этот процесс, потому что они трясутся, и он мешкает.

\- Подтверждение, - негромко говорит Стив.

\- Чарли, Чарли, - задыхаясь, говорит Джеймс, и Стив кладет одну руку на его запястье.

\- Так, дыши, - говорит он, - оставь на секунду свою рубашку в покое, солнышко, посмотри на меня.

Джеймс повинуется – его взгляд в конце концов сдвигается на Стива, а пальцы Стива соскальзывают с его запястья в ладонь.

\- У тебя все хорошо получается, солнышко, просто подожди немного, прошу, просто подыши пару секунд.

Джеймс кивает, пытается сделать глубокий вдох и обнаруживает, что он словно прерывается у него в груди.

\- Так, - говорит он, - я в порядке.

\- Хмм, я знаю, - говорит Стив, улыбаясь, как идиот, какая у него красивая улыбка. – Как насчет поцеловать меня?

Он тянет Джеймса за руку, пока тот не делает шаг вперед и наклоняется, а потом другая рука Стива опускается ему на затылок – Стив, наверное, мог бы раздавить ему череп одной массивной ручищей, но Джеймс из-за этого не парится, он знает, что ему не нужно париться по этому поводу. Руки Стива такие теплые и сухие (ладони Джеймса даже близко не сухие), и он такой нежный. Иногда Джеймс забывает, насколько бережно нужно обращаться с углем, чтобы рисовать им наброски, но Стив, Стив всегда именно настолько нежный.

И даже когда это не так, он все равно все тщательно контролирует.

Джеймс приоткрывает губы, когда они целуются, не может удержаться от желания, хочет раствориться прямо в Стиве, и тот отвечает ему без малейшего колебания, и каким-то образом, хотя он позволяет Джеймсу делать то, что он хочет, Стив все равно остается главным. Он негромко стонет прямо в рот Джеймсу, и как ему удается такое проделывать языком? Он поддерживает голову Джеймса, словно он стеклянный, словно он не уверен, что Джеймс способен на это сам.

Вообще это очень приятно, его руки такие большие, его кожа такая гладкая, и так приятно... Джеймс чувствует... Он чувствует, словно опора под ногами чуть более надежная, словно он менее близок к тому, чтобы оторваться от земли и улететь в стратосферу. Он вздрагивает, сильно, когда чувствует, как костяшки пальцев Стива ласкают снизу его член, отрывается от поцелуя и смотрит вниз, и Стив просто позволяет его члену покоиться на обратной стороне своей кисти, лишь слегка двигая ей. Это абсурдно: он словно пытается не спугнуть его член, словно пытается его успокоить.

\- Готов? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс поднимает взгляд одновременно с ним, и, серьезно, они оба просто наблюдали за тем, как Стив успокаивает член Джеймса?

\- Я готов, - говорит ему Джеймс. – Хочешь мое слово-подтверждение?

\- Все хорошо, ты мне уже его сказал, разве что ты передумал? – Стив выпускает Джеймса, переворачивает ладонь и, _ого вау,_ засовывает ее в расстегнутые штаны Джеймса, подхватывает мошонку Джеймса ладонью и высвобождает ее тоже из ширинки. Потом Стив откидывается на спинку, вольготно раскидываясь, как раньше. – Итак. Расстегни рубашку.

Джеймс кивает, смотрит вниз на пуговицы и начинает сверху, от воротника.

Когда он доходит до нижнего края, ему не нужно вытаскивать его из-за пояса, потому что он уже свободно болтается, благодаря его расстегнутым штанам. Стив снова садится ровнее и кладет одну мощную ручищу на бедро Джеймса, под рубашкой, потом ведет ладонь вверх по телу Джеймса и проводит подушечкой большого пальца по одному соску.

Это даже приятнее, чем Джеймс ожидает, и он прикусывает губу, глядя вниз, наблюдает, как его плоть напрягается и темнеет. Потом смотрит, как указательный палец Стива присоединяется к подушечке его большого пальца. Джеймсу следовало бы догадаться, к чему это ведет, но для него становится неожиданностью, когда Стив так быстро щипает его за сосок, что он даже не успевает отреагировать прежде, чем все уже закончилось, и он задыхается.

\- Тебе это ужасно нравится, не так ли? – снова играя роль, спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс смотрит на него, облизывает губы.

Стив снова его щипает, и Джеймс сутулит плечи. Если честно, то, да, ему нравится. Очень сильно, вообще-то – то, что Стив его щипает – это вовсе не отталкивающий фактор.

Стив ласкает его еще несколько мгновений, но потом снова откидывается на спинку.

\- У кровати стоит подставка для ног, - говорит Стив, глядя только на Джеймса и никуда больше, и указывает на пол у своей левой ноги. – Принеси ее сюда.

Джеймс повинуется, придерживая брюки одной рукой и переставляет маленькую подставку туда, куда указывает Стив. Потом он смотрит на Стива, и тот приподнимает одну бровь.

\- О, - Джеймс возвращается на прежнее место, перпендикулярно Стиву, становится там, где ему было велено.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив. – Перегнись через мои колени и оставь эту штуку, - он щелкает по члену Джеймса двумя пальцами, - сзади. Чтобы я мог его видеть, когда буду тебя шлепать, понятно?

Джеймс так и делает – во всяком случае, пытается, придерживает одной рукой брюки, пока Стив не отбрасывает его руку в сторону, и тогда спереди брюки съезжают на середину его бедер, где застревают, частично зажатые между его яйцами и ляжками. Он наклоняет верх туловища вперед, упирается ногами в ноги Стива, а потом, примерно тогда, когда он осознает, что ему понадобится помощь, Стив выставляет одну руку, чтобы он мог на нее опереться.

Он помогает Джеймсу опуститься и поддерживает его на месте, потому что...

Джеймс сразу кое-что замечает – а именно, что чтобы оставаться в таком положении, в каком его хочет видеть Стив, вся верхняя часть его тела должна оказаться ниже уровня колен Стива.

\- Можешь дотянуться? – мягко спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс опускает руки, кладет их на подставку для ног, но это у него получается если только практически оторвать ноги от ковра. – Нет, ладно, погоди.

Слышится негромкий свист газового цилиндра, и стул опускается на добрых пятнадцать сантиметров.

\- Получилось? – спрашивает Стив.

Теперь Джеймс без проблем может положить руки на подставку, оставаясь стоять на цыпочках на полу.

\- Получилось, - выдыхает он.

Одна очень широкая, очень теплая ладонь опускается на поясницу Джеймса.

\- Если мои колени начнут больно впиваться, скажи мне.

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- Сделай несколько глубоких вдохов, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс повинуется.

Он не знает, это подготовка или проверка, чтобы убедиться, что он _может_ дышать, но Стив, должно быть, остается доволен, какая бы ни была для этого причина, а потом говорит:

\- Расставь ноги, - и Джеймс...

Ох, с ума сойти, Джеймс практически уверен, что никогда не был настолько возбужден. Его член выгнут назад, между его ног, твердый, как палка, покоится на бедре Стива, таком теплом, крепком и покрытом жесткой тканью. Что еще хуже, он чувствует прохладный воздух на своих яйцах – они не придавлены к ноге Стива, но совершенно невозможно игнорировать то, как они расположены, практически выставлены напоказ, благодаря тому, как ему было велено расставить ноги. И он даже все еще в штанах! И он даже не столько лежит на коленях Стива, сколько поддерживает себя над ними, опираясь на руки и ноги. Стив позволяет ему сохранять некоторую часть контроля, позволяет ему знать, что он в безопасности и может прекратить все это, но ведь это не у Стива член наружу, и Джеймс настолько возбужден, что он все еще подрагивает всем телом.

\- Я думаю, нам нужно убедиться, что ты знаешь, как вести себя, когда ты разговариваешь со мной в присутствии других людей, - говорит Стив, поглаживая рукой задницу Джеймса, - его рука скользит сперва по левой половинке, все еще скрытой тканью брюк, потом переходит на правую, а потом Джеймс чувствует восхитительно теплое прикосновение на своей очень чувствительной коже, когда ладонь Стива останавливается между ног Джеймса, прямо поверх его мошонки. Джеймс чувствует, словно каждая клеточка его кожи тянется к Стиву, словно каждая капля его крови стремится к Стиву, словно притягиваемая магнитом.

Джеймс остро ощущает, насколько уязвимы сейчас его самые уязвимые места, и роняет голову, потому что не может вынести самой мысли, что его голова сейчас может быть поднята, не может вынести мысли о том, что его лицо может быть видно.

\- Стоп-слово? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Яйца Бенедикт, - выдыхает Джеймс.

\- Стоп или продолжаем? – уточняет Стив.

\- Чарли, - Джеймс закрывает глаза и теряется где-то на полпути между тем, чтобы начисто игнорировать тот факт, что он настолько беззащитен, и бесстыдно им наслаждаться.

Первый удар слабее, чем Джеймс ожидает, но он неожиданный и громче, чем он мог бы подумать, несмотря на ткань. Ладонь Стива опускается на его задницу _именно_ в том месте, где она соединяется с его бедром справа, движение его руки быстрое и направлено вверх, и Джеймс вздрагивает всем телом, не может удержаться, равно как и не может остановить пылающий жар, заливающий его лицо.

Дело в том, что ему не больно, на самом деле нет. Он чувствует остаточное ощущение от прикосновения, неожиданное давление ткани на кожу, заставляющее сгорать от стыда ощущение чего-то нового, интимного и несомненно возбуждающего – Джеймсу все это _нравится._ В этом и дело – ему не больно до такой степени, чтобы воскликнуть «ой прекрати», а больно так, как было больно, когда Стив щипал его за соски, это подобно резкому приливу тепла. Словно укол, который... Джеймс... Джеймс не знает, как это определить, не знает, в чем разница. Ему больно, но ему не _больно_ , а к тому времени, как он осознает наконец тот факт, что его сейчас _отшлепают,_ рука Стива уже опускается снова, на этот раз с левой стороны, коротко, резко, горячо и...

Дыхание Джеймса замирает в груди, словно он прыгнул в ледяную воду – он не просто задыхается, у него перехватывает дух, опустошая легкие, заставляя кровь реветь в ушах. От этого ему кажется, что он крошечный, что Стив огромный...

Звук от удара ладони Стива, снова с правой стороны, заставляет его задохнуться, оставляет за собой тепло, которое теперь каким-то образом кажется почти прохладным, и Джеймс задерживает дыхание, прикусывает губу, закрывает глаза и притворяется, что пытается не думать о том, как его схватили и шлепают, словно непослушного ребенка из пятидесятых.

Еще удар, слева, и он снова задыхается, вздрагивает, у него закрываются глаза, сжимается задница, пальцы впиваются в подставку для ног, пальцы ног скручиваются на ковре, а спустя миг рука Стива возвращается, поглаживая задний шов на брюках Джеймса. Он чувствует легкую вибрацию, когда пальцы Стива скользят по ткани, спотыкаясь о текстуру, - он не может чувствовать это кожей, потому что ткань слишком сильно натянута. Если бы на нем не было штанов, пальцы Стива оказались бы прямо над...

Джеймс осознает, что ему больно, и брыкается, еще не поняв, что именно происходит, - Стив похлопывает по его яичкам кончиками пальцев, короткими, резкими ударами, от которых Джеймсу тяжело дышать, которые заставляют его издать звук...

\- А-а- _а!_

-О, так ты еще здесь, да? – сквозь сжатые зубы цедит Стив. – А я было подумал, что ты уснул.

Он снова шлепает Джеймса по заднице, и Джеймс слышит второй удар прежде, чем осознает, что Стив не собирается останавливаться – слева, справа, слева, справа, всегда коротко и резко, всегда по направлению вверх, и его рот раскрывается, выпуская нечто, что не совсем стон, и не совсем крик, а потом еще один, когда в его легкие не может попасть воздух. Когда Стив делает паузу, это лишь чтобы положить другую руку на затылок Джеймса, заставляя его снова опустить голову, потому что он невольно ее поднял, а правая рука Стива снова оказывается на яйцах Джеймса.

Мозг Джеймса не успевает за происходящим на секунду, потом тормозит еще секунду, девять, десять, Стив... Это _десять,_ Стив только что шле... Стив только что шлепнул его _десять_ раз, и головка его члена зудит между его ног, и он понимает, что на кончике собирается смазка – и такими темпами он скоро начнет капать на ковер.

\- Ст... – пытается сказать он, потом еще раз, на следующем вдохе, - Стив...

\- О, надеюсь, - говорит Стив и легонько, _совсем_ легонько дважды ударяет по яичкам Джеймса, - надеюсь, что это что-то стоящее. Что?

Джеймс с силой сглатывает, задыхается, и Стив ударяет еще один раз.

\- Ковер! – выдавливает Джеймс. – Это, я, - а потом, вау, ему придется это сказать вслух, да? – Я, - он сглатывает, - сейчас накапаю на ко... ковер...

\- Тогда ты и за это будешь наказан, - говорит Стив и на этот раз шлепает прямо по члену Джеймса.

Джеймс проглатывает крик от неожиданности, а потом ладонь Стива с силой опускается на правую половинку его задницы, с силой - на левую, и Джеймс чуть не катапультируется с коленей Стива.

\- Да или нет?

\- Чарли, - говорит Джеймс, и рука Стива исчезает с его затылка и вместо этого опускается ему на спину.

\- Я не стану спрашивать снова, - говорит Стив, пока Джеймс думает, насколько горячей становится его задница, - учитывая, как сильно ты наслаждаешься своим наказанием. – Это звучит зловеще, но это сигнал. Это еще не озвученное «если ты не используешь свое стоп-слово, я не остановлюсь». – Я остановлюсь только тогда, если ты остановишь меня своим стоп-словом... – _Боже,_ Джеймс так, так сильно его любит, - ...потому что я не собираюсь делать ничего ужасного, но я полагаю, что нарушаю погружение, постоянно переспрашивая. Так что останови меня, если понадобится, кричи и ори, сколько пожелаешь.

О, Джеймс будет, он будет, он хочет.

\- Пожалуйста, сэр, - говорит он. – Я сожалею.

Следует пауза. Стив чуть-чуть сдвигается. Потом он снова двигается, и Джеймса резко дергает назад, и он почти пытается встать на ноги, но осознает, что Стив делает нечто иное – Стив стягивает с него брюки, и прохладный воздух на теплой коже заставляет Джеймса покраснеть еще сильнее. На нем все еще надета рубашка, а его брюки оказываются вокруг его бедер, коленей, черт, лодыжек...

Он чувствует себя более обнаженным в рубашке и с брюками вокруг лодыжек, с задницей напоказ, словно это стейк Рибай на тарелочке, чем когда Стив наблюдает, как он раздевается полностью, и от того, как ему хорошо от этого осознания, у него горят щеки.

\- Мне кажется, что ты, возможно, начинаешь сожалеть, - отвечает Стив, а потом его рука на спине Джеймса сдвигается, и другая его рука тоже, и Джеймс чувствует, как раздвигаются половинки его задницы, и закусывает губы, чтобы не выпустить новый звук, борется с инстинктивным желанием попытаться сдвинуть ноги. – По крайней мере, ты хорошо подготовился.

Стив даже не пытается притворяться, что он не торопится, - Джеймс слышит, как тот облизывает палец, а потом Стив прижимает кончик пальца к дырочке Джеймса, это давление заставляет Джеймса невольно хотеть сжать мышцы, но Стив не останавливается, пока его палец не входит в тело Джеймса примерно наполовину. Он шевелит им, и Джеймс не может не сжать мышцы, не может ничего поделать, когда его голова откидывается назад, рот раскрывается, а веки, трепеща, опускаются. Его задница кажется горячей, а его член истекает смазкой, и у Стива полпальца уже внутри него, и Джеймс пытается произнести «о», но звук растягивается и дрожит.

\- А я-то думал, что ты сожалеешь, - замечает Стив.

Он извлекает палец, просовывает другую руку под грудь Джеймса.

\- Раздвинь свою задницу, - говорит он, и Джеймс повинуется, тянется назад дрожащими руками и разводит половинки в стороны, его лицо горит, а Стив держит его на весу.

Стив укоризненно цокает языком, а потом, кончиками двух пальцев, он...

Джеймс не может дышать...

\- А- _а –а! О –_ Ст – _а!_

Он чувствует, как его дырочку словно обжигает, это внезапное ощущение жжения возникает, когда Стив шлепает...

Стив шлепает его _прямо по дырочке,_ и в следующий момент, когда Джеймс пытает вдохнуть, он заглатывает много воздуха, впивается пальцами в мягкую плоть собственной задницы, чтобы случайно не выпустить ее, а его тело извивается на коленях у Стива. В таком положении быть настолько же эффективно, как если бы ему завязали глаза, - он понятия не имеет, что будет дальше, потому что направлен лицом в противоположную сторону.

Стив останавливается спустя несколько моментов, Джеймсу не удалось посчитать удары, и делает кое-что еще...

\- Опусти руки, - говорит Стив таким тоном, словно это само собой разумеется, и Джеймсу следовало бы догадаться, и он повинуется, как можно скорее.

Несколько долгих мгновений обе руки Стива остаются где-то не на нем, и он ярко ощущает эту потерю, его кожу покалывает, потому что он не чувствует рук Стива, которые помогают ему заземлиться. Ткань, тепло колен, на которых лежит Джеймс, почти не воспринимается как Стив после пылающего жара его ладоней и продуманной точности «наказания», которое Джеймс даже не знал, что хочет получить. Он никогда раньше не думал о том, чтобы его так отшлепали, прямо по его дырочке и промежности, и он слышит стук собственного сердца в ушах, из-за того, насколько сильным был выброс адреналина в результате, - и ему это понравилось, ему все это понравилось и, когда что-то прохладное, влажное и _округлое_ прижимается к все еще покалывающей коже его отверстия, он снова вздрагивает, не может сдержать вскрик. От этого прикосновения он чувствует зуд, жжение, но в результате у него только сокращаются мышцы бедер, его анус сжимается и разжимается, а потом сжимается так сильно, что захватывает кончик пробки, этой твердой, холодной, скользкой пробки, и она не мягкая, это не силикон, это... – это металл, это металл и он продолжает входить в него, неумолимо.

На мгновение он поддается панике, потому что пробка кажется большой, но потом он вспоминает, что член Стива еще больше, что Стив играет роль и не станет делать с ним ничего плохого, что Стив...

Джеймс почти хочет начать сопротивляться, почти хочет, чтобы Стив силой удержал его на месте и заставил его повиноваться.

\- Пожалуйста, - Джеймс облизывает губы и чувствует, как краска заливает его до самой груди, он наполовину стыдится, но наслаждается каждой секундой, - пожалуйста, сэр, нет, я сожалею...

\- Ты стерпишь то, что я скажу тебе терпеть, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс расслабляет задницу, хотя продолжает притворяться.

\- Я, я не смогу, сэр, - тонким, задыхающимся голосом говорит он, но вдоль его позвоночника бежит возбуждение, словно холодок.

\- Сможешь, - говорит Стив, и глаза Джеймса закатываются назад, когда игрушка скользит внутрь его тела – она короткая, но идеальной формы, она погружается в него и касается простаты Джеймса, и она _холодная,_ но, от нее, он чувствует зуд?

Он чувствует жжение?

Он сжимает мышцы вокруг пробки, когда Стив двигает ей, ничего не может поделать, когда она то и дело прижимается к простате Джеймса, а потом он осознает, что за движением следует волна жара и холода у него внутри, а не просто прохлада там, где его дырочка сжимается вокруг места, где металл сужается перед тем, как перейти в широкое основание. Стив перестает ей шевелить, и Джеймс пытается дышать, пытается игнорировать...

Это не жжение, но покалывание...

Стив похлопывает по основанию, трижды, словно стучится внутрь, и Джеймс сжимает мышцы так сильно, что игрушка внутри него кажется горячей, потом кажется холодной. Но это все равно приятно, он чувствует жжение, но ему почти хочется, чтобы оно было еще сильнее, он чувствует жар, и холод, и внезапно, внезапно до Джеймса доходит, это словно лед...

Ментол...

Это смазка с пощипывающим эффектом, это, о боже, она самая ужасная, она самая _лучшая..._

\- Я велел тебе терпеть это, - говорит Стив, - а не извиваться, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Лежи _смирно._

Стив снова шлепает его, с левой стороны, и Джеймс задыхается, не может сдержать вскрик на этот раз, когда все его тело содрогается, это иначе, чем было через ткань, более интенсивно, более горячо, от каждого удара боль длится дольше и он...

\- А!

Справа, потом слева и снова справа, и он словно лежит на солнце, словно Стив изучает его под огромным мощным источником света, его задница настолько горячая. Далее снова достается его члену – три коротких удара, от которых Джеймс почти взвизгивает и сжимается, а потом он получает еще больше этих почти-невыносимых ударов по яйцам и визжит уже по-настоящему, при этом продолжая чувствовать зуд изнутри, где пробка прижимается к его простате.

\- Стив, - говорит он, - Стив, я...

Следующий удар _сильный,_ достаточно сильный, чтобы шокировать, и вдобавок _громкий_ , а боль – это даже не боль, как это может одновременно быть и не быть болью? – разливается пламенем по его коже, господи, его задница, должно быть, такая красная.

Эхо от звука, кажущегося незнакомым в его ушах, затихает, отражается от простых белых стен вокруг, и он осознает, что _он_ издал этот звук. Он чувствует, как от этого звука саднит его горло, а Стив останавливается ровно настолько, чтобы – наверное – если бы Джеймс хотел возразить, у него было для этого время, а потом он снова это делает.

_Шлеп!_

И Джеймс издает еще один, точно такой же звук. Стив не бьет его по пробке, он специально ее избегает, и Джеймс знает, что Стив все еще сдерживает силу, но это, это по-настоящему...

Джеймс не ребенок, но до сих пор Стив шлепал его, тщательно контролируя силу ударов, как бы разогревая его задницу. Джеймс о подобном только слышал, но никогда не испытывал сам. Стив шлепал его с силой, соразмерной тому, что Джеймс может вынести, но это было словно игрой, соответствующей тому, чего Джеймс ожидал. А теперь Стив выжидает ровно столько же, и...

_Шлеп!_

Рот Джеймса раскрывается на новом крике, это, это ощущение настолько... – _Хуже? Сильнее? –_ интенсивнее, и его член пульсирует, сильно, его пальцы сжимаются на краях подставки, его пальцы ног впиваются в ковер. Он хочет что-нибудь трахнуть, он хочет, чтобы трахнули его, ему нужно хоть какое-то трение, он просто хочет, чтобы хоть что-то облегчило то, как все его тело жаждет чего-то, что оно не получает, реагируя на то, чего он сам не знал, что хочет, а Стив выжидает, давая ему возможность все это прекратить.

_Шлеп!_

Его голова приподнимается, когда из него вырывается очередной звук, и пальцы Стива вплетаются в его волосы, обхватывают завязанный пучок, и это... – ему даже не больно, просто, просто его голова словно такая тяжелая, а теперь ему не нужно из-за этого волноваться... – и Стив снова выжидает, а потом...

_Шлеп!_

На этот раз звук, который издает Джеймс, жестче, грубее, он прерывается и содрогается, и Стив все еще сдерживает силу, он вынужден это делать, он же суперсолдат, но он сдерживается куда меньше, чем раньше, и жжение и боль от ударов такие резкие, что у Джеймса слезятся глаза, но это так приятно, что он громко и тяжело дышит в полной тишине, пока Стив выжидает...

_Шлеп!_ и на этот раз, на этот раз он слышит этот звук, который вырывается у него, и он хриплый, влажный, и он издает этот звук на выдохе, а потом другой такой же на вдохе, и Стив...

Стив останавливается.

Джеймс шмыгает носом, осознает, что смог вынести это, потом осознает, что в ближайшее время точно не сможет сидеть, и в этом есть что-то настолько странное, настолько возбуждающее. Он может прекратить все в любой момент – это даже не настоящее наказание, это игра, это _удовольствие,_ и Джеймс даже не знал, что ему понравится вот так играть.

Молчание растягивается, и Джеймс чувствует, как на его лице появляется улыбка, он поворачивает голову, преодолевая сопротивление пальцев Стива, удерживающих его за волосы, чтобы Стив тоже мог увидеть ее, и говорит:

\- Спасибо, сэр, - и это скорее выдох, чем звук.

Он не совсем может видеть лицо Стива, но он слышит, как Стив наконец позволяет себе выдохнуть – он явно все равно волновался, хотя он и выжидал каждый раз, все равно волновался, хотя Джеймс и знает, как пользоваться стоп-словами.

\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит Джеймс, его дыхание неровное, ресницы мокрые, - боже, я так сильно тебя люблю, ты так хорошо обо мне заботишься, это было потрясающе.

И рука Стива опускается на задницу Джеймса, но на этот раз только чтобы прикоснуться, он ласкает кожу, которая...

Джеймс шипит, _ого_ вот это чувствительность.

\- Я не буду больше тебя шлепать, хочешь на этом закончить и посидеть на пакете со льдом, пока я у тебя отсосу, или будем придерживаться плана?

Джеймс даже не пытается притворяться, что он не трется о бедро Стива.

\- Уф, господи, пожалуйста, скажи, что план был меня трахнуть.

\- Вообще-то, - Стив поглаживает Джеймса по спине под рубашкой, проводит рукой вверх вдоль позвоночника и снова вниз, к пояснице, - план был заставить тебя кончить, а потом дать тебе полноценно отойти от всего этого.

В ушах Джеймса ревет кровь, у него сжимается желудок, _задница,_ и что бы там ни планировал Стив, лучше бы он сделал это побыстрее, потому что Джеймса надолго не хватит.

\- Что мне делать? – спрашивает он. – Сэр?

Стив смотрит на него, наклоняется вперед и вбок и целует Джеймса в губы.

\- Сперва скажи мне, что ты в порядке.

\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Джеймс. – Чарли. Мне это охренительно нравится. Я, конечно, не смогу _сесть,_ но...

\- Не волнуйся по этому поводу, я об этом позабочусь. Просто... так, ладно. – Он снова выпрямляется. – так, что делать, сэр, так, ладно. Ты, я хочу, чтобы ты... – и вот он снова, этот голос, - ...вставил член между моими бедрами.

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови приподнимаются, но делает, как сказано, приподнимается на руках (и одна рука Стива продолжает его поддерживать, что очень хорошо, потому что все его тело сейчас словно из желе) и совсем чуть-чуть сдвигается вперед. Его член цепляется за бедро Стива, потому что он слишком твердый, чтобы просто скользнуть через него, и Стив говорит:

\- Не-а, - когда Джеймс снова начинает опускаться, и Джеймс останавливается и ждет.

Стив внимательно за ним наблюдает, убеждается, что Джеймс может поддерживать себя в таком положении сам, а потом берет смазку – Джеймс морально готовится, когда Стив набирает полную ладонь, но когда Стив распределяет смазку по члену Джеймса, он осознает, что она обычная.

\- Как тебе та, другая? – спрашивает Стив, словно читая мысли Джеймса.

\- Она, - начинает Джеймс, - она такая... я хочу сказать... погоди, мне нужно будет ее смыть...

\- Нет, - мягко отвечает Стив, несколько раз проводя по члену Джеймса расслабленными, очень _скользкими_ пальцами, так что Джеймсу приходится закусить губу. Звуки от этого невероятно непристойные. – Она сама выдохнется, не переживай. И я в любом случае сам тебя приведу в порядок потом.

Джеймс снова укладывается на колени Стива, когда тот прекращает его ласкать, член Джеймса между мощными теплыми бедрами Стива, и ткань, может быть, и не грубая (это специально разработанная ткань, которая не натирает, даже когда Стив бегает с суперсолдатской скоростью), но это все равно ткань, и она прикасается к очень, очень чувствительному члену Джеймса.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив, - можешь кончить, когда захочешь.

И Джеймс поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. Моргает. А потом до него _доходит,_ и _ого,_ ладно, то есть Джеймсу по сути нужно трахать бедра Стива, когда его задница практически у Стива под носом, так сказать, и это... – он чувствует, как он снова целиком заливается краской.

Джеймс прикусывает губу.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - у него это выходит наполовину стоном, а потом он задумывается, как именно ему нужно двигаться.

Он решает, что все достаточно стандартно, ему просто надо использовать силу рук и ног, ого, вау.

Он слегка сдвигает ноги внутрь, меняет хватку на подставке для ног, а потом медленно, аккуратно приподнимается вверх, ощущая сжатие бедер Стива вокруг своего члена.

Стив может ими убить кого-нибудь. Стив дерется, как гимнаст, он может сломать шею точным поворотом бедер, когда его ляжки обхватывают чье-то горло.

А у Джеймса между ними его член.

Это так странно, ново, жестко, как Джеймс и думал, но охренительное количество смазки, которое использовал Стив, означает, что какая-то часть ее просочилась на ткань и слегка облегчает движение, делает его чуть более плавным. Джеймс натрет все докрасна к тому моменту, как кончит, но это...

\- _Охх, -_ стонет он, снова опуская бедра, - это похоже на тот раз, когда он умудрился зажать вагиноимитатор на уровне пояса между книгами на полке, только в горизонтальной позиции (а еще, хочется надеяться, что впоследствии Джеймсу не будет так стыдно, как в тот раз, когда он осознал, что трахал вагиноимитатор среди книг, написанных пожилыми академиками, некоторые из которых неодобрительно на него смотрели со своих портретов на корешках, пока он пытался насладиться послеоргазменным туманом в голове).

А еще ему не нужно волноваться, что Стив на него сверху упадет. Некоторые сексуальные опыты Джеймса – это не совсем те истории, которые он хотел бы кому-то рассказать.

Но вот это, этот странный горизонтальный межбедренный секс (это вообще можно считать межбедренным?) такой...

\- Быстрее, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс слушается, потому что он хочет, и не может сдержать негромкие звуки, которые у него вырываются.

Он знает, что его задница ныряет вверх-вниз перед Стивом, знает, что она красная – может быть, на ней даже видны отпечатки ладони – знает, что Стив пялится на нее, потому что с чего бы вдруг он не стал, и его ноги по-прежнему расставлены, так что, наверное, видна пробка, и при этом, почему-то, когда она сдвигается у него внутри, для него это становится неожиданностью. Он выдает Стиву сдавленный стон, потому что ну конечно это Стив, а потом он понимает, что Стив шевелит пробку, когда он сам пытается двигать бедрами, и _вау_ как же трудно сохранять ритм, когда Стив это делает.

\- Что, простите? – говорит Стив, и Джеймс стонет на него, позволяет всем звукам у себя внутри просто вылететь из легких и покинуть его рот, закрывает глаза и улыбается и трахает бедра Стива так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.

\- Ооо, боже, - стонет он.

\- А ты не торопишься, я смотрю, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс прикусывает губу, двигает бедрами сильнее. – Ну да, я так и понял.

А потом он чувствует, как его словно распирает, растягивает, и когда пробка оказывается на свободе, он вздрагивает, - Стив роняет ее, Джеймс знает это, потому что она тяжело приземляется на пол – а потом два пальца Стива оказываются у него внутри, и потом...

_О, потом..._

\- А, - Джеймс слышит, как его голос повышается, становится тонким, когда пальцы Стива даже не двигаются взад-вперед, просто не отрываются от его простаты, трут сильно, безжалостно, быстро, жестко, почти немилосердно, и Джеймс, - а-ааа-а... Аа, оо, Сти-... _Стив..._

\- Я сказал, что тебе можно кончить, и ты решил потратить на это целую вечность? А? Дай тебе палец, ты всю руку отхватишь, - говорит Стив. – Ты, что, думаешь, что можешь...

\- О, я кончаю, я _кончаю... –_ и так и есть, он кончает так сильно, что не может дышать, так сильно, что у него смыкаются все суставы, так сильно, что его бедра резко опускаются на ноги Стива, потом резко двигаются обратно, насаживая его на пальцы Стива, сами собой, он даже не пытается это контролировать, его голова откидывается назад, глаза закрываются, и он без сомнения уже стонет, повизгивает. - О боже, _ооо..._

Стив еще какое-то время продолжает его ласкать, но постепенно замедляется, а потом это уже практически утешение (и разве это не странно, думать так об этом?), короткие, нежные движения внутри его тела, пока он приходит в себя.

\- Господи, твои _штаны,_ \- наконец говорит Джеймс, задыхаясь, тянется вниз одной рукой, но потом передумывает.

Стив фыркает.

\- Даже если бы мои форменные брюки не были специально обработаны так, что на них буквально не могут оставаться никакие пятна, - говорит Стив, - это вообще не моя форма, я просто нашел какие-то синие карго.

Джеймс хмурится, опускает глаза на бедро Стива. На штанах действительно нет кроваво-красной полоски, как вам это?

\- Давай, солнышко, - говорит Стив, медленно извлекая пальцы, - я знаю, тебе наверное не хочется шевелиться, но я хочу, чтобы ты лег, снять нагрузку с твоих ребер.

\- Хорошо, - Джеймс начинает отталкиваться руками от подставки для ног, но он явно забыл, с кем встречается, потому что Стив опережает его, подхватывает одной рукой Джеймса за бедра, другой - под грудь и встает, и внезапно вот он уже _несет_ Джеймса на руках.

Член Джеймса явно чувствует последствия трения о ткань. Что и понятно, учитывая, что это все-таки не была специальная супер-не-натирающая-ткань, но какая разница? Сейчас Джеймс чувствует себя так, словно его окутывает облако сахарной ваты, а прохлада свежего постельного белья, когда Стив опускает его на кровать, - это просто райское наслаждение.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, когда Джеймс складывает руки под головой и смотрит на него.

\- Хммм, да, - отвечает он.

Стив убирает волосы со лба Джеймса кончиками пальцев, наклоняет голову, чтобы смотреть на Джеймса под тем же углом, что Джеймс смотрит на него.

\- Тебе, кажется, понравилось, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, - он широко улыбается. – А тебе?

Стив облизывает пухлую нижнюю губу, на мгновение показывая розовый язык.

\- А-га, - кивает он. – Ладно, лежи, где лежишь, я кое-что возьму, чтобы привести тебя в порядок.

Джеймс, в основном, остается на месте, но слегка перекатывается на бок, чтобы смотреть на Стива, когда тот идет в примыкающую ванную. Это оказывается полезной идеей – когда Стив проходит мимо рабочего стола, он берет с него бутылку воды и батончик и приподнимает их, как бы спрашивая « _готов?_ ».

Джеймс кивает, поднимает руку и ловит все, что бросает Стив. Не то, чтобы он так умело ловил, скорее Стив очень точно все бросает, а затем, прежде всего прочего, Джеймс делает глоток воды, хотя ему и очень хочется шоколада. Он выпивает почти полбутылки, пока Стив возвращается с влажными салфетками.

\- На живот, малыш, - негромко говорит Стив, и Джеймс послушно поворачивается, когда Стив садится рядом.

Джеймс наблюдает, что делает Стив, пока тот достает салфетки, так что он совершенно случайно встречается взглядом со Стивом именно в тот момент, когда тот буквально раздвигает его задницу, чтобы вытереть остатки смазки. С большего пощипывать уже перестало, но Джеймс все равно за это благодарен. Но взгляд Стива такой жаркий, и Джеймс чувствует, что он вот-вот вспыхнет.

\- Заботишься обо мне, - очень-очень тихо говорит он, и Стив кивает, сворачивает салфетку и выбрасывает ее в мусорку.

\- Это моя работа, - отвечает он.

Он протирает все тело Джеймса – под коленками и подмышками, прижимает приятно прохладную салфетку к затылку Джеймса.

А потом опять раздается негромкий щелчок, когда открывается крышка, и Джеймс оглядывается через плечо и обнаруживает, что Стив что-то выдавливает себе в ладонь. Джеймс абсолютно не возражал бы, если бы это оказалась смазка, но это нечто скользкое и прохладное, и от этого Джеймс покрывается мурашками, а его глаза закатываются, когда у него вырывается дрожащий стон.

\- Что это? – спрашивает он, когда огромные ручищи Стива распределяют нечто, по ощущениям похожее на гель, по все еще горячей коже его задницы.

\- Крем после загара, - отвечает Стив. – Или типа того. Как ощущения, нормально?

\- Ощущения очень приятные, - Джеймс прячет лицо в руки, потому что это заставляет его сгорать от стыда даже сильнее, чем все, что произошло раньше.

Какое-то время Стив просто размазывает гель, добавляет еще, когда он начинает согреваться от температуры тела Джеймса, но потом вытирает руки полотенцем, которое он принес с собой.

\- Как оно? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс качает головой, тянется назад и прижимается пальцами к скользкой коже.

\- Вообще-то нормально, - говорит он. – Я не хочу пытаться сесть на стул, но с диваном я, наверное, бы справился.

Стив кивает. Его бедра... – Джеймс это сделал – его грудь покрыта потом, и у него стоит.

\- Нравится то, что ты видишь? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив укладывается рядом с ним и целует его.

\- Я тебя люблю, - отвечает Стив.

Джеймс не может сдержать улыбки.

\- Хммм, я тоже тебя люблю.

Потом Стив снова встает, кладет рядом с Джеймсом полотенце.

\- Вот, - говорит он, - если захочешь лечь на бок или на спину.

Джеймс кивает, переворачивается на бок, а потом осторожно садится. Вообще-то, неплохо, - он словно сидит на металлической скамейке жарким летом, но ничего такого, что было бы невыносимо. Махровая ткань тоже помогает.

\- Нормально? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс кивает, складывает руки на коленях, чтобы прикрыть член.

\- Нормально, - отвечает Джеймс и улыбается. – Но как насчет тебя?

\- Я в порядке, - Стив поворачивается, кладет руку на спинку стула. – Я немного позже этим займусь, - но Джеймс берет подушку и бросает ее в Стива.

Он и близко в него не попадает, но Стив выхватывает подушку из воздуха и бросает на стул, одна его бровь приподнята.

\- Нет, - настаивает Джеймс. – Ты шутишь, ты в этой одежде просто секс-мечта, иди подрочи в мою сторону.

Стив очень быстро хлопает ресницами, словно у него песок в глазах, его брови поднимаются еще выше, и он говорит:

\- Подрочить... _в твою сторону_? – с легким неверием.

Джеймс кивает, ерзает, устраиваясь на махровой ткани и...

Ай, ладно, в следующий раз осторожнее.

Стив и так был не очень далеко, стул стоит прямо у края постели, но он делает несколько шагов вперед и оказывается прямо перед Джеймсом.

Джеймс смотрит на него снизу вверх, смотрит на эту стену из кожи из мускулов, которую представляет из себя Стив, - на линию пояса брюк, низко сидящих у него на бедрах, на широкие просторы его груди, на серебристые жетоны, на эту _портупею._

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы постоянно ее носить, - говорит Джеймс, - эту портупею.

\- Что, тебе кажется, что я похож на типичного доминанта в коже? – спрашивает Стив, но его зубы сцеплены, ноздри чуть расширены – да, это был отличный план.

\- Ну, нет, а еще я не то, чтобы загонялся по такому, но ты же спрашиваешь, стал бы я от этого отказываться или нет?

Стив только успевает приобрести скептическое выражение лица, как Джеймс теряет терпение и начинает расстегивать ширинку Стива.

\- Малыш, - начинает Стив и уже собирается перехватить запястье Джеймса, но Джеймс поднимает на него глаза.

\- Я в порядке, - говорит он. – Потом, после, ты можешь отнести меня в душ и поднять повыше, чтобы я видел, насколько красная у меня задница, хорошо? А пока что ты можешь включить свой капитанский голос и подрочить, словно это часть моего наказания.

Стив все равно отбрасывает его руку прочь.

\- Если это твое наказание, - говорит Стив, - то как насчет держать руки при себе?

Джеймс роняет челюсть в притворном возмущении, потом прикусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на Стива снизу вверх сквозь ресницы.

\- Я приму условие держать руки при себе, - говорит он и складывает руки за спиной, - в обмен на пощипывающую смазку.

Стив пристально смотрит на него, прищуривает глаза.

\- Я соглашусь на пощипывающую смазку, - голос Стива звучит так низко и хрипло, - если ты разрешишь мне принести тебе ужин в постель и следующие несколько дней заботиться о твоей бедной заднице.

\- Хочешь скрепить пожатием? – спрашивает Джеймс, а потом, когда Стив протягивает руку... - Я имел в виду не руку.

Стив понарошку тыкает его в ребра.

\- Веди себя хорошо, - говорит он. – Иначе мне снова придется тебя наказать.

\- О, пожалуйста, - отвечает Джеймс, - только не бросай меня в терновый куст.

\- Ты думаешь, что ты очень умный, но я использую этот приемчик постоянно, - замечает Стив и тянется за смазкой.

\- Разве это не означает, что мы оба очень умные? Эй, погоди, можно мне? – спрашивает Джеймс, с надеждой в голосе. – Только нанесу смазку, можно? Я целый день ждал твоего члена, а теперь я его так и не получу...

Стив проводит рукой по глазам.

\- Тебе придется поторопиться, - говорит Стив, - пока ты меня буквально не прикончил.

Стив достает свой красивый член из боксеров и штанов – он явно какое-то время не брился, хотя прошло не так много времени, так что в низу прелестного плоского изгиба живота Стива виднеется поросль темно-русых волос.

Джеймс проводит по ней ногтями, поднимает взгляд на Стива и подумывает, не наклониться ли, чтобы пару раз лизнуть, но Стив приподнимает одну бровь, ясно показывая « _Я жду_ » (хотя язык его тела скорее ближе к « _давай, давай же_ »). Тогда Джеймс обхватывает пальцами красивый, налитый кровью член Стива, направляет его вверх, а другой рукой открывает смазку.

А потом, потому что иногда он вредный маленький говнюк, он выдавливает смазку прямо на кончик члена Стива и несколько раз сдвигает поверх нее его крайнюю плоть.

\- Упс, - говорит он, но Стив куда лучше умеет с этим справляться, чем он сам, и он знает это, потому что он видит, как Стив на него смотрит.

Джеймс выпускает из рук член Стива, оставляя всю эту прекрасную пощипывающую смазку под крайней плотью, а Стив только смотрит на него. Потом он протягивает руку.

\- Пожалуй, я это заберу обратно, - говорит он.

Джеймс прикусывает губу и отдает смазку, и Стив бросает ее через плечо, не глядя.

Джеймс смеется, а Стив кладет руки себе на бедра и смотрит на свой член. Потом поднимает глаза и смотрит на Джеймса из-под сведенных бровей.

\- Ты же знаешь, что меня тренировали выносить пытки, да?

Джеймс складывает руки за спиной и изо всех сил пытается выглядеть соблазнительно, но Стив только смотрит на него укоризненно.

Но потом он обхватывает пальцами собственный член и начинает ласкать его, и Джеймс не может не смотреть на это. Руки Стива – он обожает руки Стива – словно лопаты, такие большие и широкие, с короткими волосками на тыльной стороне кистей, и он туго сжимает кулак, двигая им по своему члену.

От движения смазки по коже раздаются характерные звуки, и Джеймс наклоняется чуть поближе, чтобы лучше видеть. Ему нравится, как крайняя плоть Стива двигается по головке его члена, собирается в складки и снова распрямляется, ему нравится, как на кончике собираются капли, нравится, какого цвета становится головка.

\- Он красивый, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив, задыхаясь, смеется.

\- Так ты про него думаешь?

\- Хммм, - Джеймс наклоняется еще чуть-чуть ближе, медленно облизывает губы, дышит на него.

\- Никакого уважения, - выдыхает Стив, и Джеймс улыбается, но Стив и в лучшие времена очень чувствительный.

А теперь оказывается, что он из тех, кому реально нравится смазка, от которой необычно себя чувствуешь, - Джеймсу надо это запомнить – потому что потом Стив начинает как-то странно дышать, его лицо перекашивается и он говорит:

\- О, - с силой сглатывает, - _о,_ \- его тело скручивается вперед, а другой рукой он хватается за спинку стула.

Джеймс театрально ахает и уклоняется, ныряет в сторону всем телом, а Стив, явно именно настолько сильно не понимая, что происходит, как этого и хотел Джеймс, пережидает свой оргазм, одна его рука все еще сжата на спинке стула, голова откинута назад, а на лице настолько смешное ошеломленное выражение, что Джеймс уже хихикает.

\- Что, - между глубокими вдохами говорит Стив, - это, черт возьми, было?

\- Поверить не могу, что ты не знаешь, - отвечает Джеймс. – Разве ты не смотрел обучающие фильмы? «Если вы видите, что Капитан Америка приближается...» к оргазму...

Силы удара подушки о его лицо достаточно, чтобы опрокинуть его на матрас, но ему совсем не больно, а, когда он скидывает ее, Стив уже наклоняется над ним, нависает, закрывая собой свет, и Джеймс смеется.

\- Я _не_ Капитан Америка, - говорит Стив, его губы совсем рядом с губами Джеймса.

Его свободная рука блуждает по телу Джеймса, прокладывает пылающую дорогу вниз по животу, по одному бедру и дальше, между ног, и Джеймс невольно выгибает спину, кусает губы.

\- Я думаю, нам нужно найти способ сделать так, чтобы ты это запомнил, солнышко, - мурлыкает Стив. – А ты как думаешь?


End file.
